Kapitola 35: The Tale of the Fire Witch
Alaran Gent poprvé zmiňuje skladiště Harfeníků a Lyru stavění. Společnost se navzdory nedostatku prostor dává dohromady a začleňuje SG-2 včetně Lydie které slíbí bezpečí. Lydie na druhou stranu dovoluje společnosti nakládat s jejím tělem jak bude chtít po její smrti. Vilík se rozhoduje seknout s dobrodruhováním. Jacen prochází se společností jejich úkoly a zakázky a poté posílá SG-2 na testovací výpravu se Sienne. Skupina vyšetřuje zvěsti o ohnivé čarodějnici o které mluvil klan rodu Nettlebeetle. Mladý chlapec starající se o ovce s vypáleným symbolem ohnivého kultu je posílá do nedaleké hrobky Uthgardů, že je to sídlo čarodějnice. V hrobce nedaleko Triboaru nachází znesvědcené pohřebiště barbarských Uthgardů. Ani jeden člen nejeví zvědavost proč byli nahnáni do pasti. Kosti starého náčelníka kmene Losů se vrátí k životu a společně se společností porazí zemního elementála poslaného do hrobky. Před hrobkou pak na společnost a náčelníka čeká celý Uthgardský kmen losa. Náčelník s barbary svého kmene a Feugenovým svolením vyplení celé sídlo rodu Nettlebee. Feugen zachraňuje děti a za odměnu získává bag of hodling. Ukazuje se že Wignan Nettlebeetle a jeho nejstarší syn jsou součástí Zemního kultu. Celé to měla být past na Společnost. Společnost to nezajímá. Do Red Larche doráží kovář Griswold se Sem Texovým vozíkem a Kenku Pírkem. Polly svým pátým okem vidí Sem Texe stát u vozíku jako ducha. Mezi věcmi na vozíku je nalezena Sem Texova nedokončená sekera. Pomocí staffky duší přenáší společnost SemTexovu duši do křemene v sekeře a naplňuje tak jeho celoživotní sen stvořit Legendární zbraň. Jacen nutí Společnost jít poslouchat vyprávění jednoho z dvou priestů kteří tento týden kážou v chrámu mnoha vír. Jergal jemuž je priest oddán není znám nikomu z přítomných. Skupina se připojí k davu, ačkoliv rozhodně nesdílí Jacenovo nadšení. Zatímco Jacen sedící v první řadě pošťuchuje své kostlivce ať dávají pozor říká Kormac skupině že legendu Jacen uslyší už po třetí. Vignette: Knucklebones, skull bowling, and the empty Throne Castle of Bone in Grey Waste, Hades Před mnoha věky existoval jen jeden bůh sváru, smrti a mrtvých a byl znám jako Jergal, Pán Konce Všeho. Jergal se živil a bavil na sváru mezi smrtelníky a nesmrtelnými stejným dílem. Když jedna bytost zavraždila druhou v jejich boji o moc, přivítal je ve svém temném království věčného šera. Neboť všechno umíralo, všechno také přišlo do jeho domény. Časem tedy vybudoval své království do síly které se nemohl rovnat žádný jiný bůh. Nakonec ho jeho pozice ale unavila, protože ji již znal až příliš dobře. Bez výzvy není nic, a v nicotě je jen šero. V takovém stavu je rozdíl mezi absolutní mocí a absolutní bezmocí nerozlišitelný. V této temné době povstali tři silní smrtelníci. Bane, Bhaal a Myrkul, všichni tři toužili po moci kterou Jergal vládl. Trio uzavřelo nesvatý pact. Souhlasili že budou usilovat o tuto neomezenou moc, nebo zemřou při snaze jí získat. Prošli Říši po celé délce i šíři, hledajíc mocnou magii i kouzla, a na každém kroku se vzpírali smrti. Ať už čelili jakémukoliv monstru, nebo kouzlu, vždy vyvázli bez jediného šrámu. Nakonec Trio našlo a zničilo jednoho ze Sedmi Ztracených Bohů a utrhli část božské podstaty pro sebe samé. Trio potom odcestovalo do Šedé Pustiny hledat Hrad Kostí. Probojovali se skrze armády kostlivců, legie zombií, hordy nemateriálních nemrtvých a skupiny Lichů. Eventuelně dosáhli místa jejich celoživotního cíle: Trůnu z Kostí. “Prohlašuji tento trůn za svůj!” vykřikl Bane Tyran. “Zničím tě než dokážeš zvednout prst.” zahrozil Bhaal Vrah. “A já uvězním tvou podstatu na věčnost.” slíbil Myrkul Necromancer. Jergal pomalu povstal ze svého trůnu s unaveným výrazem na tváři a řekl: “Trůn je Váš. Jsem znaven touto prázdnou mocí. Vezměte ho, pokud si tak přejete. Slibuji Vám sloužit jako rádce a majordomus dokuď nebudete se svým úřadem seznámeni.” Než ohromená trojice mohla zareagovat, Pán Mrtvých pokračoval: “Kdo z Vás bude vládnout?” Trio okamžitě začalo bojovat mezi sebou, zatímco Jergal přihlížel s lhostejností. Když se nakonec zdálo že buď všichni umřou únavou, nebo budou bojovat navěky, Pán Konce Všeho znovu zasáhl: “Po všem co jste obětovali, by jste teď odešli s prázdnou? Proč nerozdělíte úřad do tří částí a nezahrajete si o ně dovednostní hru? Bane, Bhaal a Myrkul zvážili Bohovu nabídku a souhlasili. Jergal vzal hlavy svých tří nejsilnějších Lichů a dal je Triu aby soutěžili v bowlingu lebek. Každý ze smrtelníků poslal lebku skrze Šedou Pustinu, souhlasíc že kdo dokutálí nejdále vyhraje. Malar, Pán Zvěře dorazil navštívit Jergala právě v tento moment. Po té co zjistil že vítěz této soutěže získá Jergalovu moc, začal pronásledovat všechny tři lebky, aby měl jistotu že soutěž bude zastavena, dokuď nedostane příležitost zůčastnit se. Bane, Bhaal a Myrkul začali okamžitě znovu bojovat když zjistili že do jejich hodů bylo zasaženo. Jergal znovu zasáhl. “Proč nedovolíte Lady Štěstěně aby rozhodla? Nebudete se tak muset dělit se zvířetem.” Trio souhlasilo a Jergal si ulomil své kostlivé prsty a dal je hráčům. Když se Malar vrátil z pronásledování lebek zjistil že trojice právě dokončila hru Knucklebones. Bane vítězoslavně zvolal: “Jako vítěz si volím že budu vládnout na věčnost jako ultimátní tyran. Dokážu vyvolat hněv a svár pouhým rozmarem a všichni v mém království se mi budou klanět strachem ze smrti!” Myrkul, který skončil druhý, prohlásil: “Ale já volím mrtvé a díky tomu jsem skutečným výhercem já, neboť vše čemu vládne Bane bude eventuelně mé. Všichni jednou zemřou. I bohové.” Bhaal, který skončil třetí namítl: “Já budu vybírat kdo zemře, a jen skrze mou ruku vše čemu vládneš Lorde Bane projde k tobě Lorde Myrkule. Oba dva mi musíte vzdávat čest a plnit má přání, neboť mohu zničit tvé království Lorde Bane, tím že jej nechám zemřít, a vyhladovět tvé, Myrkule, tím že nikdo nezemře. Malar zavrčel zklamáním, ale nemohl dělat nic, opět mu zůstaly jen jeho šelmy. A Jergal se jen usmál, nechť jemu bylo vyhověno.